Talk:Urz
Someone fix the damn pic :What's wrong with it and please sign your posts. Lancer1289 14:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it looks fine to me. Care to elaborate? SpartHawg948 19:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Diminishing returns with Urz make him quickly useless So, I unlocked Tuchanka and wanted to make money with Urz in the Pitfights. I bought him meat and began the fights. The first time, he did well, won 4 fights in a row, then lost the fifth after I bet against him. I left Tuchanka then came back. He won 3 fights then lost. Another 2000 creds for me. I left Tuchanka and came back again, and there, he could only win 1 fight and lost the second every time I tried (reloaded). So, I bet against him, he loses, and I only get 250 creds. I left and came back, and now, every time I try, Urz loses the first fight, no matter what, and when I bet against him, I only win 1 credit. I also lose every time I try to bet on a normal varren. Has anyone experimented this ? I have patch 1.03 (which came with firewalker project DLC) and I'm on my first playthrough with a ME1 lvl 60 imported Shepard. If it's not a bug, as I suppose, it really sucks. This was the only way to make enough money to buy every upgrade. Urz's skin color It could also imply that varren of that color are fiercer and higher in the pack.--Allurade Dendra 03:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) In the codex there's mention of varren with white scales that the Krogan call "fish dogs". Ep0k 00:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not quite. The Codex entry you mention talks about varren with metallic silvery scales, not white scales, that the krogan (remember, no race name caps for krogan) call 'fish dogs'. So, shiny varren, not white varren. SpartHawg948 01:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Well the codex says that the fish scale varren area common subgenus if i recall properly, this makes it very clear that there are in fact other types of varren ralok 01:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ok... what pray tell does that have to do with Urz's skin color or any of the preceding comments though? No one disputed that there are other types of varren (although the use of subgenus is odd, given that it rarely, if ever, is used in the field of zoology). This thread started with coloration, and then went on to an inaccurate description of the Codex entry on varren, specifically the fishdog. In fact, the fact that there is at least one subgenus of varren would mean that varren are not a species any more than Panthera, the genus that includes lions, tigers, jaguars, and leopards. So the fishdog would then be somewhere between the genus varren and one or more of the individual species. SpartHawg948 02:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Dude that was an unecessary assault on me that didnt make any sense in any way shape or form, all i was saying is that its more likely he isanother type of varren than being somesort of alpha male or something. And whne i say it didnt mmake sense i ean the reasoning not the content (the content made perfect sense) ralok 02:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: (looking back) i was trying to agree with what you were saying and what the dude before you was saying, i didnt realize i failed at that so hard that i needed a paragraph thrown in my face. ralok 02:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) In what way was it an unnecessary assault? I was seeking clarification for a statement that didn't seem to have anything to do with the thread in which it was posted. After that, I digressed into a bit of a discussion on the implications of the varren having at least one subgenus. If anything was an unnecessary assault, it was your implication that my comment was somehow rude or unwarranted. As for having 'a paragraph thrown' in your face, maybe 1/2 of a paragraph, as the other half had nothing to do with you whatsoever. Again, please explain how my comment was an unnecessary assault, as I'm not seeing it. SpartHawg948 03:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : -_- ok i going to level, i havent been feeling good today because pollen is high in my area, and i have bad allergies compounded by asthma, so i am in a terrible mood and it has put me on ede with my emotions and every little thing is setting me off into either a crying fit or into anger. usually both at the same time. ralok 04:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: See i came back here to reignite the arguement but then decided not to, my better nature took over and told me it was not ok to reignite fights but i am still going to say whats on my mind i really hope you dont take offense though because i am not trying to, but seriously dude dont give a half paragraph to people explaining exactly why they are an idiot (that whole thing about zoology was unessesary and somewhat irrelevent) people dont like that, you could have commented by saying "what?" instead you went the "make ralok sound like a fool route", and i dont understand why, and its bothering me. ralok 05:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do any such thing. There is one simple reason for this. In order to take any purported 'make ralok sound like a fool' route, I'd have to... want to make ralok sound like a fool! No such thought or intention entered my mind. You respond to something that confuses you with "what?". And that's fine. I don't work that way. You've probably noticed I tend to be rather verbose. Rather than just saying "what" (which I find to be too vague), when something perplexes me, I feel the need to ask for clarification while also elaborating on what confused me, to make it easier for the person I am querying to respond. Please don't ascribe to me ill will or nefarious intent where none exists. And also please don't call the valid opinions expressed by others (such as commenting on something you brought up, zoology and the topic of subgenuses, in a response to your comment) "unessesary and somewhat irrelevent". Calling a valid opinion expressed by another user unnecessary and irrelevant is a form of rude or insulting language, as it is dismissing the opinions of others as, well, unnecessary and irrelevant. SpartHawg948 05:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :See why, why should i bother, you dont even know your doing it do you? look if someone is offended dont tell them they shouldnt be offended bro, and dont dare bring up that i premtively hoped that i didnt offend you because that is different (because i expressed that i didnt want to) you did something i was offended, and you told me that i basically shouldnt have been, dont tell me that i shouldnt have been offended, or dissect the situation, i felt the emotions that i felt and if you cant comprehend that you did something that someone else found socially unacceptable then i feel bad for you. ralok 06:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Look back to the first sentence you said commenting what i said, i was pointing out that the codex clearly states there are other types of varren (if you cant figure out what this had to do with what everyone else is saying then something is wrong with you) and you basically said that my comment had no relevence, so lets start with that, maybe i was offended by the fact that you were basically throwing away what i had to say with your first sentence, even though i was agreeing with you and only helping the situation. ralok 06:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Then you claim that my description of the codex is innacurate, how is it innacurate pray tell? it is a damn near exact copy, the codex says that the silvery fish scaled varren are a common subgenus, that is not inncacurate thats what it says. So how could i not be offended, you seemingly lied to try and make me sound like i dont know what i was talking about (by saying what i was writing was innacurate) ralok 06:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict)Wow. So sorry the very nature of my being is abhorrent to you. I'd try to change, but why bother. You'll probably just try to make me out to be the bad guy for that, too. You got mad over something you claimed I did, and claimed it was intentional. I attempted to assure you that any offense was unintentional. What happened? You got mad and told me off again for having the nerve to try and defend myself! How dare I! The sheer nerve of me to want to stick up for myself! I'm sorry friend, but it seems the only one who finds my expressing my opinion 'socially unacceptable'... is you. I for one won't buy into any attempts to guilt others into keeping their mouths shut. That's censorship. And I certianly won't stand for someone attempting to belittle the opinions of others (by calling them unnecessary and irrelevant) and then at the same time attempting to appear the injured party. No sir. SpartHawg948 06:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *(edit conflict x2)Look. I never once said that your comment was irrelevant. I was merely trying to get some context so I could understand your point. I couldn't tell if you were agreeing with me or not, so I asked. And you jumped down my throat for that. Is it any wonder I got angry after that? No. And you actually DID call my opinion irrelevant, even though I was directly commenting on something you brought up, making it fully relevant! I don't want to make an issue of this, but if pushed (as I was when you decided to come after me for simply asking you to clarify your statement, I WILL push back. I'd like to just drop this and move on though. SpartHawg948 06:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *Additionally, I never said your description of the Codex was inaccurate. I said that of another user. I actually backed up your reading of the Codex. SpartHawg948 06:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) One more addendum- the 'inaccurate Codex interpretation' bit you refer to was me referring to Ep0k's inaccurate reading of the Codex, describing the silvery-scaled 'fishdog' varren as having white scales. A simple re-reading of the thread will show the comment was not directed at you. SpartHawg948 06:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC)